


For a friend

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Ma vedere Estinien, che gli era sempre stato accanto e lo aveva supportato per anni, sprofondare nell’ira e nel controllo di Niddhog fu un colpo che Aymeric fece fatica a reggere.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 6. Prompt: Bromance}





	For a friend

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza.

Per quanto provasse a far andare le cose per il verso giusto, Aymeric sembrava trovarsi sempre davanti a grandi muri insormontabili. Ma guardandosi attorno, aveva sempre qualcuno pronto a sostenerlo. Non era mai da solo e questo gli dava forza per andare avanti.  
Ma vedere Estinien, che gli era sempre stato accanto e lo aveva supportato per anni, sprofondare nell’ira e nel controllo di Niddhog fu un colpo che Aymeric fece fatica a reggere.   
Ancora una volta, Aymeric si sentiva impotente davanti agli eventi che gli remavano contro qualsiasi cosa cercasse di fare per il bene di Ishgard.  
Ma non poteva lasciarsi sprofondare nella disperazione del momento, sapeva fin troppo bene che quello che aveva davvero bisogno di aiuto era Estininen, non lui. E sapeva anche che lui da solo non poteva fare nulla.   
Quindi avrebbe fatto quello che era in suo potere pur di salvarlo.  
E se per liberarlo da quel peso, l’unica cosa che si poteva fare era ucciderlo, allora Aymeric lo avrebbe fatto. Non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di prendersi quel fardello. Quella era sua responsabilità, come comandante dei cavalieri di Ishgard ma soprattutto come amico.


End file.
